


under the mistletoe

by luvityz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, christmas theme, jealous wooseok, x1 bffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvityz/pseuds/luvityz
Summary: in which seungyoun and wooseok got into a (petty) fight and their friends must find a way for them to make up and not ruin the spirit of christmas.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 44





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> a (very very) late christmas special ft. seungseok!!

"seungwoo hyung you're late!" a group of kids complained as they tried to fit in the older's car. "be grateful i picked y'all up." seungwoo said as he observed them pile up on the backseat. "y'all fine and ready?" he asked. "let's go!"

it was christmas eve, a day where everyone prepares for a season of love and giving. nine friends gather at a medium sized car, talking about how their night would go. they talked about the food they prepared, the games they would play, and how they were going to welcome christmas. "one thing's for sure, we're all excited to see what seungyoun and wooseok hyung's house looks like." yohan said in the middle of their planning. "that's exactly what i was thinking!" hangyul let out his hand to high five the other. they all chuckled. "how long have they been dating?" hyeongjun asked. "a good four years." seungwoo, who knew the two better than anyone, answered. "wow, they lasted that long. no wonder they act like a married couple." 

the trip lasted for another few minutes before they finally arrived at their destination. "wow– this is their house?" dongpyo asked in disbelief. "how did they even bought this? it looks expensive." minhee joined in. in front of them stood—not a mansion—but just a one story house. the reason for their amazement? its exterior design. just imagine a house with an amazing design, that should be it.  
hyeongjun hurriedly made his way to the door and rang the doorbell. the others joined in, ready to be welcomed by the couple. the door opened and they were greeted by wooseok. "hey guys! come in! he exclaimed. the others went in, and their mouths were agape the second time that night. the interior design was everything, and the furniture? made it even more homey. 

"hyung! i love your house so much, can i live here?" eunsang said, clinging onto wooseok. the latter chuckled. "sure, if you want to pay some bills." eunsang pouted at his answer. "where's seungyoun?" seungwoo asked. they may or may not have noticed the change in wooseok's expression. "present!" seungyoun replied. the kids ran to seungyoun in excitement. "hey cuties," he said, patting their heads one by one. "it's still 9 pm, why don't you guys chill here in the living room and watch some movies? we'll be preparing the food in a bit." junho, eunsang and dongpyo immediately fought for the remote control while yohan, hangyul and dohyon took a tour inside the house. seungwoo decided to stay at the living room to look after the kids. minhee and hyeongjun were kind enough to help seungyoun and wooseok at the kitchen. 

"hyungs! what's the menu for today?" minhee asked once they reached the kitchen. "there's pizza, and we just ordered it. there's also bibimbap, rice cake and our favorite, samgyupsal!" seungyoun exclaimed. "how about for dessert?" an excited hyeongjun asks. "kiddo, we only have ice cream, is that fine?" seungyoun asked. "of course that's enough already." the older smiled at the other's response. "kids, can you please help me with this one?" wooseok, who was mixing something in the pot by the stove, asked. "sure thing hyung!" the two said and went on their business.

"is there anythi—" before seungyoun could even continue his sentence, he was cut off by wooseok. "we're doing great here. just go and entertain the other kids there." as if on cue, seungyoun disappeared. minhee and hyeongjun looked at each other and then to wooseok. "is everything okay hyung?" minhee asked. "yes, there's nothing to worry about." the kids knew he was lying.

"hey seungyoun," seungwoo said, acknowledging the other's presence. "hey hyung," seungyoun said lazily. "is there something wrong?" seungwoo asked, whose eyes were still on the television. "nothing." seungyoun mumbled. "you aren't so good at lying." the older said, finally looking at the other. "tell me," seungwoo gave an encouraging smile to seungyoun. "its just—" seungyoun's voice cracked. "wooseok and i had a fight." he said. "a fight? that's so rare for the both of you." seungwoo said, completely facing seungyoun. the other didn't say a word but instead teared up. "was it that serious?" seungwoo asked as he wiped away the tears. "no," seungyoun answered. "usually when we fight we make up right after." he added. "but this time it's so different."

"it's christmas time, why the hell would you two have a quarrel?" it was obvious that seungwoo was also fed up. "the both of you better talk it out," seungwoo said before putting his attention back on the television. seungyoun sighed, and went out to get some fresh air. once they heard the door shut, junho, eunsang and dongpyo immediately went to seungwoo. "we heard everything. what can we do to help?" dongpyo asked. "great. i have a plan in mind."

wooseok became so confused when seungwoo forced to take over the kitchen. yohan and hangyul came over too. those two never wanted to do any house work, so it made wooseok really confused. "we're being kind guests here hyung." dohyon said with a sly smirk. after that, minhee and hyeongjun asked him to be their tour guide. wooseok was still really confused but agreed anyways. "here is the master's bedroom. or mine and seungyoun's room." wooseok said as he opened the door. greeting them was a king sized bed with white beddings. the cabinets were of rich brown while the walls were painted in light beige. the room felt the most comfortable out of all, and it almost made minhee and hyeongjun forget about their plan. 

"we don't have much stuff in our cabinet, just our clothes and—" wooseok was startled by the sudden closing of the door. he tried to open it, but minhee and hyeongjun were using all their might to hold the door knob from the other side. "minhee and hyeongjun what the hell?!" wooseok shouted. "hyung we're so sorry!" the kids said. as if on cue, junho, eunsang and dongpyo appeared at the hallway and they were dragging seungyoun along. "kids wha—" the three pushed seungyoun to their room. wooseok got surprised by the sudden contact so he went stumbling with seungyoun right above him. 

the kids went to place a chair against the door knob, and hopefully it will stay and secure the two in the room. "get away from me," wooseok said and pushed the other off. he then tried to open the door to no avail. "kids this isn't funny at all!" he exclaimed, face fuming with anger. "are y'all trying to murder us?! oh my god i can't believe i'm going to be killed in my own house!" wooseok said once again. "we're not hyung!" dongpyo said from the other side. they chuckled at wooseok's conclusion. "we're just trying to fix your relationship." came the voice of seungwoo. "seungwoo hyung? you're part of this too?!" wooseok said in disbelief. he glared at seungyoun, knowing damn well he told what happened about them to the older. "your business is my business. we're not letting you out until you solve your problem. bye bye!" 

wooseok groaned. he can't believe he's stuck in a room with the person he's been trying to ignore. "what are you looking at?" wooseok asked. "you," despite them fighting, seungyoun still has a way to make wooseok's heart beat fast. "baby, let's talk about it okay? i really have a lot to explain to you." seungyoun said as he stood up from where he's seated and approached wooseok who was near the door. "you don't need explaining. i've already seen it with my two eyes." wooseok said as he crossed his arms. "that was nothing! i swear on my whole life i only have my eyes on you."  
"cliché." wooseok scoffed. "it's true." seungyoun said, inching closer to wooseok. "g-get away," the other was trying to be tough, but his red face was saying the opposite. seungyoun sighed. "okay i'll admit. i know i said to you i didn't follow yibo anymore. i know i said to you i didn't care about my ex. but it was him who followed me first and contacted me. we were just saying our 'how are you's' and nothing more." seungyoun explained. 

"you had your eyes on the phone the whole damn time yesterday. you didn't even pay attention to me! yes, i'm super duper jealous but that's because i don't want to lose you!" wooseok was the one to explain this time. and his eyes were full of tears. "oh baby, don't cry." seungyoun said, wiping away wooseok's tears. "i–i'm scared that you'd leave me for him. i was scared you realized that you still have feelings for yibo and that you want to go back to him." that made seungyoun's heart break. "of course not! why would i? you have everything i could ask for." seungyoun said. "besides, yibo has a partner already and they're getting married next year. he contacted me and was inviting me to come to their wedding." wooseok had his eyes wide. "r-really?" he asked. seungyoun nodded in response. "i'm a fucking clown." wooseok laughed at the realization. so he was jealous of nothing? "what you saw was just half of our conversation." 

"i'm so sorry seungyoun. i should've trusted you and listened to you." wooseok said, burying his face on seungyoun's chest. "it's alright baby. i'm also sorry. i should've thought on what you would feel." the other said and hugged wooseok. they stayed like that for a while. once they broke the hug, they immediately smiled at each other. "i love you." seungyoun said. "i love you too."

minhee and hyeongjun were all giggly as they eavesdrop on the couple's conversation. hyeongjun called the others to do the last part of their plan. "guys, i know some of y'all are here so please let us out! we're okay now." wooseok said, banging on the door. it opened, and they were greeted by the mischievous smiles of their friends. they were about to step out when hangyul stopped them. "look," he pointed above. the two looked up and saw a mistletoe. they both blushed, knowing exactly what it meant. "c'mon," seungyoun said, holding wooseok's face. "b-but there are kids!" wooseok exclaimed. "don't worry, we'll cover their eyes." hangyul said, covering dohyon's eyes. yohan hugged hyeongjun to block his vision. eunsang and minhee were covering their eyes but peeped nevertheless. junho and dongpyo did nothing and waited for the two. "whatever." seungyoun said, closing the gap. 

their lips met, and they smiled at the kiss once they heard the squeals coming from their friends. 

"merry christmas and happy new year!"


End file.
